Akt 7: Mamoru Chiba -Tuxedo Mask-
thumbAkt 7 ist die siebte Folge von Sailor Moon Crystal. Usagi findet heraus das Tuxedo Mask Mamoru Chiba ist und dieser erzählt ihr aus seiner Vergangenheit und warum er nach den Magischen Silverkristal sucht. Beide entwickel'n ihre Gefühle und haben vertrauen zu einander. Akt 7: Mamoru Chiba- Tuxedo Mask. Usagi wundert wo sie ist den sie erwacht in ein fremdes Zimmer was nicht ihres ist. Sie fragt Mamoru wo sie sei und dieser sagte das sie in seine Whonnung ist. Usagi fällt es wieder ein: sie hatte die Macht des Moon Sticks benutzt und erschöfpt zusammen gebrochen und Tuxedo Mask hat sie in seine Whonnung gebracht wo Usagi sich ausruh'n durfte und sich erhollen. Auch Usagi merkte das der Junge Mann der ihr half ist Mamoru selbst der sich zu erkennen zeigte ohne seine Maske. Sie fragt ihn waurm er dieses Kostüm trägt. Mamoru erzählt Usagi seine verschollene Kindkeit: Mit 6 verlor er seine Eltern durch einen schecklichen Autounfall bei seinem Gebusrtag und beide konnten nicht mehr gerettet werden und er als einziger überlebte und der Arzt sagte er habe das glück gehabt zu leben. Aber da sich der Kleine Mamoru an nichts erinnern konnte wie er hiess oder ob Mamoru Chiba wicklich sein richtiger Name sei quält ihn sehr. Er glaubte er hätte einen anderen Namen kann sich nicht erinnern. So gleich nach dem Unfall, bekam Mamoru jedes Mal den gleichen Traum: Ein Junges Mädchen mit langen blondem Haar, sagte er soll den Magischen Silverkristal suchen. Als Mamoru alt genug ist macte sich auf dem Weg um ihn zu finden und mit dem Anzug als Tuxedo Mask als seine Geheime identität. Er fragt Usagi waurm auch sie auf die suche sei den Magischen Silverkristal zu suchen. Usagi suchte nach Worten und sagte spontan dass Luna ihr sagte das sie ihn find und Beschützen müsste. Mamoru möchte dass das Gespräch was die beiden fügten ein Geheimnis sei und Usagi versprach niemand davon zu sagen. Usagi wollte gerade nach Hause gehen und Mamoru hielt sie einen Moment und flüsterte ihren Spitznamen: Usako. Er gab ihr auch ihre Tasche und lies sie gehen. Usagi mocte ihren neuen Spitznamen und sie nannte Mamoru: Mein Mamo. In der Schule suchte Amy Nach Sailor V und Usagi merkte auch noch den Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn mit der hinsicht, das sie möglicherweise etwas mit der Mond Pinzessin zu tu'n zu haben. Usagi verschmirte, sichihr Gesicht mit ketchap und suchte nach ihrem Taschentuch konnte es nicht finden. Jedoch merkte sie, die Taschenuhr von Mamoru die sie ohne es zu wissen mitgenommen hatte. Sie möchte so gern bei ihm sein und küsste zärtlich auf die Uhr als wären es seine Lippen und Mamoru hat das Taschentuch von Usagi was er aufgehoben hatte auf dem Maskenball und es behielt und auch er küsste es da beide sich vermissten und das ihre gefühle sich noch mehr entwickelt hatten. Als es Abend wurde erscheint in einem Video Laden ein CD das DARK heisst und Schwarzte Energie hervorzog und und die Menschen ihnen die Erinnerung verwischte mit dem Ziel Sailor Moon zu finden. Der jeninge der hinter all dem Steckt ist Zoisite. Luna warnte die Mädchen Usagi zu schützen. Auch Luna ist auch bewusst das die Stimme sagte das die Ernegie der Menschen das Dark Kingodm erwachen solle. Amy, Rei und Makoto verwandel'n sich in Sailor Kriegerinnen um Usagi zu finden. Usagi hat Angst aber fand jedoch den Mut wierder und verwandelt sich in Sailor Moon und mit dem Moon Stick:Moon Healing Escaltaion konnte sie die Menschen wieder die besinnung bringen. Aber da tauchte Zoisite auf und nahm Sailor Moon als Geisel fest und zwang ihm zu verraten wo der Silverkristal sei, aber Sailor Moon wusste es nicht. Im glauben, dass Sailor Moon versuchte Zoisite sie zu töten. Mercury, Mars und Jupiter versuchten Sailor Moon zu heflen vergebens. Zoisite schleuderte sie zur Saite und verloren dabei das bewusst sein. Sailor Moon Atmete schwer und in gedanken wusste sie das Tuxedo Mask der einizge der ihr noch helfen konnte. Als ob Tuxedo Mask ihr flehen erhörte kam er tatächlich zur ihr hin und befreite sie von Zosite. Endlich kam Sailor Moon zu sich bedankte sich bei Tuxedo Mask mit einem Lächen wo er auch sofort reagirte und lächte etwas schüchten zu ihr. Zoisite gibt Tuxedo Mask den Kampf zurrück und er wollte wissen waurm er den Magischen Silverkristal suchte. Tuxedo Mask gab ihm keine Antword und wollte gegen ihn kämpft wurde von Zoisite weggeschleudert und erneut nahm her Sailor Moon fest und auch er warf sie zur Saite. Zoisite erschafte ein grosser eisbrocken und wollte Sailor Moon töten da sie ihm nicht den Magischen Silverkristal gab. Tuxedo Mask wollte es verhindern aber da erscheint ein Halbmoon aus dem Nichts und ein Boldes Mädchen stand auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses und mit einer Weissen Katze. Act 7 usagi and mamoru.jpg Usagi discovers Mamorus Identety.png Mamoru as a child.jpg Act 7.jpg Usagi kisses Mamoru's pocket watch.jpg_original 2.jpg Mamoru kisses Usagi's handkerchief.jpg smc_7_1.png|Usako Mamo.jpg|Mein Mamo Kategorie:AKT 7 Kategorie:Sailor Moon Crystal